yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 037
"Digging Deeper, Part 1", known as "Infiltrate! Arcadia Movement, It's my Turn!" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on December 10, 2008 and in the United States on August 12, 2009. This episode was skipped in 4Kids Entertainment's original broadcast of the anime on TV in America. However the episode was still streamed on the 4Kids website, where it was available for American viewers. Later, it was aired on Cartoon Network in the United States. Summary Carly's apartment At Carly's apartment, Carly sits at her desk, face buried in her arms and devoid of any hope. She leaves her phone to ring out. As it goes to answering machine, her chief leaves a hologram of himself threatening to fire her once more now that she has returned from Satellite lacking a story. Carly raises her head, shrugs and lets out a sigh as she reflects on when Jack left her. Jack had told her that he had to leave and thanked her for the hospitality. Although Carly insisted on accompanying him back to Satellite, Jack took her camera and snapped the film. He insisted that she had better not get involved any further. He believed it was the fate of a Signer. Such a fate is more than Carly can handle, he told her. Carly protested that she wants to know the truth too. Jack turned to depart. As he did so, he promised to tell her everything once it was all over and told her to stay out of things for now. She called him back once more. Jack stopped in his tracks, hesitated and said that he wants her to be safe. (In the English dub, Jack said he didn't want the paparazzi following him.) Tears swelled up in Carly's eyes as she watched Jack and Mina depart. Back in the present, Carly begins to shed more tears, then shakes her head and cries out, asking Jack why he left. (In the English dub, she tells the visions of Jack to go away.) She visions Jack positioned in different parts of the room, before arising and running across the room. She yells for him to pay her back for the meals she fed him, the black tea he opened that she had saved for special occasions and the embarrassment she suffered when she went to have men's clothes washed. She slows down and whispers for him to bring her back her heart. She stops crying and vows to never give up on the story, as doing so would cause her to lose contact with Jack. Dark Signer's lair Kalin enters the candlelit room, where the Dark Signers gather. Roman sits at the head of the table, with Devack standing behind him. Kalin steps forward and leans on the table. Roman tilts his eyes in Kalin's direction and asks why he didn't finish Yusei off. Kalin responds that there's no need to be hasty, as they don't even have all their members together yet and that he's making Yusei go through a living hell. Having Yusei witness the terror of an "Earthbound Immortal", Kalin now feels Yusei is completely afraid of his power. Under the philosophy that time spent fearing an opponent's power is a Duelist's greatest foe, Kalin is certain he has Yusei at his mercy. Yusei's doubt Outside the infirmary, Yusei inspects his Duel Runner. Nervin and Rally rush over to check on him. They tell Yusei that if he needs any parts for his Runner, they'll rustle them up. Yusei apologizes for causing them all this trouble. Nervin insists that the apology is unnecessary as they are friends. Yusei thanks them and silently reflects on his encounter with Kalin. Even with his Duel Runner repaired, he thinks he cannot beat Kalin, with his new power. The path of the true Jack Atlas Jack tests his repaired Duel Runner, Phoenix Whirlwind (Wheel of Fortune in the Japanese version) around the circuit, on the rooftop of his residence. Mina asks how the improved Wheel of Fortune is faring out. Jack observes that it is much more powerful than before. They both reflect on the Runner's accident during the Fortune Cup. Mina then informs Jack that she received further feedback on the Runner's modifications from Goodwin. Jack smirks and deduces that Goodwin must know about the Dark Signers' Duel Runners. Either way, as soon as the Wheel of Fortune is ready, he's returning to Satellite. Mina throws in a cheerful "Yes sir". She explains that she's happy to see the old Jack back; the one which is trying to walk the path of the King. This directly contradicts the encouraging words Carly gave Jack earlier. Carly's words having affected him, Jack tells Mina that is and never was a path of the King. But with no path, he'll just have to build one with his own hands, the path of the true Jack Atlas. Carly searching for clues . The merchandise includes "Dark Magician Girl" posters and figures of "Card Ejector", "Cyber Tutu", "Ebon Magician Curran", and "White Magician Pikeru".]] Carly enters Rathie's shop. The interior of the shop is lined with Duel Monsters merchandise, including figures and posters. She asks Rathie if he looked into what she had asked. Carly's hunch about the Signers seems to be correct, he reports, there were at least four Signers present on the Fortune Cup grounds. He then types away at his computer generating images of the four: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Luna and Akiza Izinski, along with their Mark of the Dragon. Carly ponders; the Dark Signers' marks were Nazca Lines and asks if the Signers' mark follow any pattern. They didn't match anything in the attendant's database, so Carly is left to ask people directly. She is unable to contact Jack or Yusei and doesn't know Luna's current situation, so she must go with Akiza, who is affiliated with the Arcadia Movement. Upon that conclusion, Rathie immediately holds up a folder. He says he knew she would ask, so he dug up some information on the Arcadia Movement. She makes a swing for the folder, complimenting him, but Rathie pulls the folder away saying it won't be free. Carly groans and reaches into her bag for a "Dark Magician Girl" figure. Rathie erupts in excitement, since it's such a rare item, but calmly says "deal". (In the English dub, the pentagram on "Dark Magician Girl" is unaltered, despite usually being replaced with a red jewel.) Carly proceeds outside to her car, looking through the new-found information. She sees plenty of uncouth rumors, before spotting a file concerning Misty Tredwell. Arcadia Movement building Tanner and Yanagi are in their cell at the Arcadia Movement building. Tanner notes that they were careless, they should never have trusted the Arcadia Movement to begin with and deduces that they had planned capturing them from the start and are after Luna. Yanagi wonders if they're using the Signers in some sort of scheme too. Tanner doesn't know for sure, but either way he feels they're the ones in danger rather than Luna and that staying here isn't going to do them any good. Yanagi begins to panic, but Tanner tells him to keep calm and tries to think of a plan. Meanwhile in another part of the building, Leo is left asleep in a bed, while Luna watches him though a large window. Akiza enters Luna's room, immediately assuring Luna that Leo's life isn't in danger. Luna turns and asks how could they do such a thing. Akiza explains that Sayer wanted to see if Leo had qualities of a Psychic Duelist. Luna, insisting that Leo is just a normal boy, pleas that they just take her and let Leo go home. Akiza stares back and outlines their plans for Luna's future; from here on this is to be her new home. This is a place for those who have been abandoned by society and parents alike. Luna stands firm and argues back that they haven't been abandoned by anyone. Akiza remains calm and says that people will eventually come to fear Luna's abilities and she will come to fear people knowing about her abilities. For this reason, Akiza states that Luna will not want to leave her house. Luna starts to feel uneasy. Akiza begins to empathize with what Luna is about to go through. She tells her Luna that if they leave her, she will follow the same path as her and she doesn't want that to happen. With that Akiza turns and leaves. Akiza meets up with Sayer, who announces that it's time for the meeting. Akiza asks him about Leo's fate. Sayer plans to persuade Leo to come to their side, after which Luna might come to understand them too. Akiza demands him not to put Leo through any more harm. Sayer understands that there is no more need to do so. Back in Luna's room, she closes her eyes tightly and tries to communicate with "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Luna's conscious mind awakens in the Duel Monsters Spirits World at the crag, where "Ancient Fairy Dragon" is sealed. "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" spirit appears before the crag. She regrets that she cannot come to rescue Luna, and the threat of the Dark Signers is drawing nearer, but her servant Regulus will come to rescue Luna in time. She instructs Luna to join forces with Regulus and set her free. If she does this, "Ancient Fairy Dragon" promises to protect Luna until her last breath. (In the English dub, Luna asks who Regulus is.) Luna awakens back in reality, more cheerful than before. She smiles and says that she'll wait until then. Misty's apartment Carly struggles with a receptionist, Kate, in an attempt to be shown to Misty's room. (In the English dub, Carly says that she met Misty at a party once.) Kate was instructed not to allow any unexpected guests to see Misty. (In the English version, Carly calls Kate a guard dog.) However Misty appears and tells Kate that Carly is her acquaintance and invites Carly to her home. (In the English version, Misty had just come back from a "shoot" overseas.) .]] Carly enters a well furbished room, whose windows overlook the city and are lined with holographic projections of Misty modeling various products. Carly comments that the place is wonderful, but Misty tells her that she gets lonely. She's here all by herself and feels no matter what lifestyle you live, life is about being with someone you love. Thinking of Jack, Carly immediately empathizes. Misty states, "You're in love, aren't you". Carly is surprised and asks how she knew. Misty says that it's written all over her face. Carly then remembers that Misty can read faces, but Misty titters and says that anyone could tell from looking at her now. Misty treats Carly to a drink of tea, as they sit down to discuss Carly's business. Although it's tough to ask, Carly explains that she's investigating the Crimson Dragon, which led her to the Arcadia Movement. She shows Misty the data file that she was included in. Misty confirms that the information there is true, and that her brother was killed by the Arcadia Movement. He went missing after he had once went to Daimon Area to watch a Duel. A few days later, he was discovered, although difficult to recognize. Unanimously everyone agreed that it was the Black Rose's doing. The investigation consisted of a single police interview with the Arcadia Movement. Carly finds this incredible, as that was Sector Security's chance to lay into the Arcadia Movement. Misty suggests that the movement may have known Social Maintenance's weakness, although she is unsure if such a weakness exists. While Carly wonders if Goodwin has a weakness, Misty whispers that she will make the Black Rose pay. She advises Carly not to get involved with the Arcadia Movement. Carly at the Arcadia Movement When Carly disguised as a cleaner, she sneaks around the long corridors of the Arcadia Movement building. Recollecting on what Misty said about not getting involved, she can't comply as doing so would cost her any connection with Jack. Elsewhere, Sayer preaches his plans to extend the Arcadia Movement's reach from just New Domino City to gathering members from all over the world, by utilizing the power of Psychic Dueling and making Akiza known to the world during the Fortune Cup. He invites Akiza to attend all their meetings, where she will represent the movement. Akiza interprets this as him asking her to be a billboard. He replies that that's a harsh way of putting it: it's rather that she'll be a modern Jeanne d'Arc, purifying a world ruled by moguls. Meanwhile Carly has gotten lost. She wheels her trolley of cleaning supplies around, feeling as if she's been going around in circles. She stops suddenly, as a nearby door slides open. Sayer emerges and holds the door for Akiza. She swiftly turns around to steer away from them. Sayer calls her back, noting how she's an unfamiliar face around here. Carly panics but offers the excuse that the usual cleaner has a fever and she's covering. (In English version, Carly pretends to be the person who "fills in when the fill-ins are ill".) Sayer apparently buys it and leaves her. With Sayer and Akiza departed, enters the room they had previously emerged from. She removes her cleaner disguise and looks through some books on a nearby shelf. Pulling one of them opens a secret chamber. As she does so Sayer senses something. He tells Akiza to go on without him as he has a rat to exterminate. After hearing the story about Misty's brother, Carly had compiled a list of missing persons. While looking through books in this hidden chamber, she wonders if the Arcadia Movement are really involved. She then accidentally knocks over a pile of books. Her clumsiness awards her with a book opening on a page containing a file about Rex Goodwin. She sees an astonishing detail, but is interrupted by Sayer. Sayer confirms his suspicions that a rat did wander in after all. He had thought that she was working for Goodwin, but after seeing how she reacted from reading that fact, it appears not. Carly backs away as Sayer talks. Now that Carly has seen this place, he cannot safely send her off. He chucks her a Duel Disk, sparing her a small fighting chance. He says he'll give her "one turn's chance". Carly readies herself. She's been studying Dueling ever since she assisted Jack in his Duel against Trudge. She begins to fantasize: one day after she graduates as a reporter she'll be married with Jack. She visions herself standing next to Jack holding their baby in front of a "Married Couple Duelist" sign. The Duel Carly shoves the Duel Disk onto her arm and adds her Deck to it, accepting Sayer's challenge. Sayer Summons "Telekinetic Shocker". (In English version, it is mistakenly made a DARK monster.) As he ends his turn he asks Carly to amuse him in the one turn she has left. (In the English version, Sayer says he couldn't attack due to "Telekinetic Shocker's" effect, when in actuality, he couldn't attack because it was his first turn.) Carly draws "Fortune Fairy Chee" and reads her fortune as "super pinch", which she understands is the worst possible prediction she could get. She recalls that rumor has it when battling Psychic Duelists, the damage you take really harms you. Despite this and her bad fortune, she presses on. She Summons "Fortune Fairy Swee" and activates "Unacceptable Result". "Swee" reaches into the card and pulls out "Fortune Fairy Chee", as it gets Special Summoned from her hand. Carly then activates "Luck Loan", selecting "Swee", which allows her to Special Summon "Fortune Fairy Hu". Sayer teases her for Summoning monsters with 0 ATK. Carly finds him annoying and threatens to put his face on the verge of tears. She then plays "Miracle Stone", causing her 3 Fairies to super size and gain 3000 ATK each. The Witches are unable to attack this turn, due to "Miracle Stone", so Carly ends her turn. Sayer sees he has a little competition. He begins his turn and Summons "Psychic Snail". Next he activates "Emergency Teleport", Special Summoning "Psychic Commander". Sayer comments that its naive of Carly to think she has an impregnable defense. He activates "Psychokinesis", giving up 1000 Life Points to destroy "Miracle Stone". With that, Carly's "Fairies" shrink back to size and their ATK returns to 0. Sayer gets "Telekinetic Shocker" to attack "Hu". Carly's glasses fall off and break as she's thrown back onto the window as she takes damage. Sayer tells her that she's getting a taste of Psychic Dueling. Next he has "Psychic Snail" attack "Swee", causing Carly to suffer shocks and more of the window to crack. Carly warns Sayer that if he continues, Sector Security will investigate. Sayer is not worried. He tells her to rest assured this death will be treated as accidental and the Securities won't touch them, as long as he knows Goodwin's secret. In this New Domino City, Goodwin is regarded as being the one who built Satellite, but that's not true: Goodwin is a genuine Satellite born, Sayer explains. He bids Carly farewell, as "Psychic Commander" attacks "Chee", taking out Carly's remaining Life Points and shattering the window. Carly falls many stories, passing a holographic ad of Misty. She remembers what Misty had said earlier about the Shadow of Death following her, after she had seen Carly's face without her glasses. (In the English version, Carly falls into purple fog, rather than to the ground.) Featured Duel: Carly vs. Sayer Turn 1: Sayer Sayer draws "Telekinetic Shocker" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/700) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Carly Carly draws "Fortune Fairy Chee". She then Normal Summons "Fortune Fairy Swee" (0/0) in Attack Position. She then activates "Unacceptable Result" to Special Summon "Fortune Fairy Chee" (0/0) in Attack Position from her hand. Carly then activates "Luck Loan" to target "Fortune Fairy Swee" and Special Summon "Fortune Fairy Hu" (0/0) from her hand in Attack Position (as her Level is lower than the Level of "Fortune Fairy Swee"). Carly activates "Miracle Stone". Now as long as this card is face-up, every Fortune Fairy monster Carly controls gains 1000 ATK for every Fortune Fairy monster she controls, however they can't attack the turn they are summoned ("Fortune Fairy Swee": 0 → 3000/0; "Fortune Fairy Chee": 0 → 3000/0; "Fortune Fairy Hu": 0 → 3000/0). Turn 3: Sayer Sayer draws "Telepathic Power". He then Normal Summons "Psychic Snail" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. Sayer then activates "Emergency Teleport" to Special Summon "Psychic Commander" (1400/800) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Psychokinesis" to destroy "Miracle Stone" and take 1000 damage as a drawback (Sayer 4000 → 3000) ("Fortune Fairy Swee": 3000 → 0/0; "Fortune Fairy Chee": 3000 → 0/0; "Fortune Fairy Hu": 3000 → 0/0). "Telekinetic Shocker" attacks and destroys "Fortune Fairy Hu" (Carly 4000 → 2300). "Psychic Snail" attacks and destroys "Fortune Fairy Swee" (Carly 2300 → 400). "Psychic Commander" attacks and destroys "Fortune Fairy Chee" (Carly 400 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the original, Jack wanted Carly to be safe. In the dub, he didn't want the paparazzi following him. * In the dub, Carly tells all her visions of Jack to go away. She says nothing in the original. * In the dub, the "things" that Carly wanted from Jack were completely changed from the "things" she wanted back in the original. * In the dub, Luna asked who Regulus was. * In the dub, Carly tells Kate that she met Misty at a party once. In the original, Carly tells herself that she can't tell Kate this. * In the dub, Carly described Kate as a guard dog. * In the dub, Misty had just come back from a "shoot" overseas. * In the dub, Misty's brother left after he and Misty had a fight. * In the dub, Carly thought that Sector Security's secret must be about Rex Goodwin. * In the dub, Misty didn't want to get revenge on Akiza. * In the original, Akiza had to come to all Arcadia Movement meetings. In the dub the opposite is true. * In the original, Carly pretended to fill in for the person who usually cleans the Arcadia Movement. In the dub, Carly pretends to be the person who "fills in when the fill-ins are ill". * In the dub, the nude statues in Sayer's (Divine's) office are given clothing. * In the original, Carly is trying to see what the Arcadia Movement is hiding. In the dub, she's looking for information about the Signers. * In the original, Fortune Fairy Chee states that whoever draws it is in a "super pinch." The dub takes this bad fortune a step further by having it say that whoever draws it is doomed. * In the dub, when Carly falls a purple fog is added, instead of falling to the ground. * In the dub, when Carly falls she calls out for Misty's help. In the original she does not. Mistakes in the dub * "Telekinetic Shocker" is a DARK-Attribute monster, instead of an EARTH-Attribute monster. * Sayer said that he couldn't attack with "Telekinetic Shocker" because of its effect, but it was actually because it was the first turn of the Duel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.